1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for abrading a surface of a tire, and in particular instances, abrading a surface of a tire in preparation for tire repair and patch application.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known to abrade a surface of a tire to remove desired material there from. For example, abrading operations may be performed along the tire tread, such as to improve tire performance or to prepare the tire for retreading. Tire performance may be improved, for example, by improving conicity. In performing retreading operations, abrading operations are performed to generally remove a substantial portion of the pre-existing tread to prepare the tire carcass for receipt of a new tread.
By further example, it is known to abrade an interior tire surface in preparation for applying a tire patch to repair a damaged portion of a tire. In preparing the tire for receiving a tire patch, the corresponding surface of the tire is prepared to improve patch adhesion and to provide a desired arrangement relative to the tire. In certain instances, the surface is simply cleaned and/or roughened to improve adhesion. In other instances, it is desirous to remove sufficient material from the tire to form a recessed area for receiving a tire patch. This area is referred to as a patch receiving area. In removing material for forming the patch receiving area, it is often desirous to control the removal of the material to ensure that a particular depth is achieved. For example, it may be desirous to ensure that any reinforcements (i.e., fabric, cords, strand, or the like) are not damaged by the removal process. Further, it may be desirous to reach a particular depth to expose a certain layer or material, or to otherwise simply reach any other desired depth.
Presently when performing abrading operations according to manual methods, an operator freely utilizes an unconstrained abrading tool to remove material from the tire. In performing such operations, the operator must not only control the position of the tool in all directions along the surface, but must also monitor the continued removal of such material to achieve a desired depth. To further complicate matters in either manual or automatic applications when using an abrading device having two rotating abrading members, an operator may endure additional strain when having to translate the abrading tool across a tire surface while both abrading members rotate in the same direction to resist such translation. Accordingly, there is a need to better control the abrading of a tire and the forces acting on the abrading tool.